This invention relates in general to faceplates for wall outlet boxes and the like and deals more particularly with an improved faceplate assembly for outlet termination of one or more optical fibers.
A conventional fiber optic faceplate assembly usually has one or more bulkhead connectors for terminating optical fibers within an associated wall outlet box or the like to facilitate external connection to transmitting or receiving apparatus. Customarily, each optical fiber is terminated by a connector attached to its terminal end for coupling engagement with the inner end of an associated bulkhead connector mounted on the faceplate. The elongated fiber allows the faceplate to be removed from an associated outlet box and moved to and held in a position a substantial distance from the wall outlet box to enable the connector associated with the fiber to be coupled to or uncoupled from the bulkhead connectors without exposing the optical fiber to excessive bending stress. However, when the faceplate assembly is mounted on the outlet box the optical fiber must be coiled or otherwise arranged for storage within the outlet box. Care must be exercised in coiling or otherwise positioning the optical fiber within the wall outlet box to avoid exposing the fiber to excessive bending stress.
The present invention is concerned with the aforedescribed general problem. Specifically, it is a general aim of the present invention to provide an improved fiber optic faceplate assembly which includes means for storing one or more optical fibers in coiled condition and which enables the fiber or fibers to be rapidly moved into and removed from storage position within an associated wall outlet box without subjecting the individual optical fibers to excessive stress. A further aim of the invention is to provide an improved faceplate assembly for terminating a hybrid cable containing one or more optical fibers and one or more electrical conductors.